We're All Crazy
by YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE
Summary: Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here, controlling what's left of our heroes. This is just me having fun giving our heroes nightmares. Goodnight, dearies. Zelink
1. Chapter 1

The mansion was not as innocent as it was before. It was now filled with possessed, if not, then crazy smashers. Assist Trophies were trapped in their trophy state.

Works of Ganondorf and Bowser? Of course not.

Everyone is born crazy. I would know because, well, I am crazy.

But forget about me, let's see the way our favorite characters are holding up. It's actually quite a shame, you know? It's so easy tricking those fools.

Well, you know what they say, Trick or Treat!

Now listen very closely, I'm going to play a game of chess. Well, kind of. Everyone is in their trophy state and I'll be controlling them.

Let's see, first up is Popo!

Haha, Goodnight, dear Ice Climber.

* * *

The boy Ice Climber woke up with an evil feeling. His eyes were blood red instead of the usual black. He licked his teeth and winced s he felt sharp fangs. Had he become a vampire? He shrugged and grinned. He stood up and removed his parka, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath. It may not look like it, but Popo was muscular.

The boy looked around him, everyone was a trophy. He snarled, he didn't have anyone to bite. Instead, he jumped out the window and saw the last person he wanted to see.

Nana.

"Oh Popo," The girl Ice Climber said in a sing-song voice. She grinned, revealing fang-like teeth. "About time you have woken up, deary." She jumped off the branch she was sitting on and feel on top of Popo. The boy frowned as she leaned in closer.

"Get off me, Nana." He said calmly. It was an awkward feeling though, her nose was grazing his. Her hands pinned him down. The boy's eyes wandered down and saw that the girl was wearing a pink tank top and black skirt. She was wearing leather boots, too.

Nana narrowed her eyes at what her fellow Ice Climber, her lover, said. She leaned in closer, grazing her nose against his soft neck, making him shiver.

"You know…" She grinned evilly.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

Popo averted his eyes from Nana's form.

"_I promised you a heart you promised to keep." _The girl sang the lyrics of the song that was inside Popo's mind. It was as if she read his mind.

Popo suddenly became hypnotized. His eyes were blank. He opened his mouth slightly.

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to…"_ The Ice Climber started but was cut off by Nana biting his neck. He widened his eyes before he muttered the last word to the song.

"I never wanted to do this to you, Popo, dear." Nana sighed as she laid herself down beside the now dead blue Ice Climber. "But you must know, I love you." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder before she, too, died a slow death.

_Sleep._

* * *

Don't mind me. I'm just making some short cute halloween stories. :


	2. Chapter 2

Wasn't that sweet? Oh well, poor Ice Climbers. They just had to be my first victims.

Not that I feel sorry. I am their master now, so I get to do whatever I want with them. Whether it be getting things for me or it be them dying.

Hey, that sounded pretty good! Let's see what Marth thinks of it, though.

He's so dreamy. Too bad he's going to—STOP SPOILING!

But if you must know, the answers to your questions will be answered… soon by my puppet. I'm not telling you who it is but… You know what I mean.

"Ugh," The feminine prince groaned as he stood up. He was aching all over. "I wonder what happened…" He sighed as he felt his skin shiver to a cold wind. He felt someone's presence and looked up. Seeing no one, he cursed himself. The room was dark, though. SO there was no point in looking up. Marth called himself stupid.

He walked forward, searching for a door once he reached the wall. Well, bumped into it. It didn't hurt much, though. Normally, the walls in the Mansion would hurt you as soon as you touch it. No one knows why but everyone thinks it's Crazy Hand's fault.

Marth went about the room, feeling the wall for anything. A door knob or a light switch- Anything.

Of course, the Prince found a switch and sighed in relief. He flicked it and the room was lit, revealing mirrors. The walls were mirrors, there mere mirrors on the floor, standing mirrors and there were even mirrors on the ceiling. Marth was amazed. He never saw this room before. He blinked and looked at his reflection.

It never came.

All he saw was a reflection of the general he hated most. He had the taunting smirk on his face and cocky look in his eyes. He was wearing the same dark-green bandana on his head and his hair was a mess.

He hated him because he reminded the prince of his best friend. The prince growled and charged at one of the mirrors, surprised that he went through.

"It's such a shame for someone like you to just _disappear._" _His _voice said. Marth's eyes narrowed.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. But it was not his voice that came out of his mouth. Marth gasped. He felt for his shoulder-length hair. Nothing. The prince looked at a mirror and saw what he feared.

Ike.

_As your rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer._

_And I'll beg for forgiveness._

"No…" The prince- or should I say, General- panted. He touched his face and screamed. Once again, Ike's voice came out of his lips. "D-damn it." The blue-haired man said. He looked around frantically for a door. He had to get out of this nightmare!

As he felt the wall for a knob of any kind, a tap came to his shoulder. Marth, who was now scared to hell, turned around and saw Roy. He had the same red hair and the same smile. But his eyes made everything different. They weren't the violet color Marth had grown to love. They were white.

Evil.

Marth screamed and closed his eyes. He opened them again after a few seconds, seeing the warm color of his room. It was blue and yellow, his two favorite colors. He got off the bed he was lying on and stepped on something. He looked down and saw the dead body of Ike. The prince screamed and jumped off the other side of the bed. He fell into the arms of his best friend. He looked up in time to feel a sword go through his chest.

He didn't even have time to scream.

Poor guy.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR COPY!"

_Your sins into me, your sins into me,_

_Oh my beautiful one._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Guess who! Yes, that's right. It is I, the Master of Whatever is left of our Heroes!

I'm treating you like you're stupid, aren't I?

Well, anyway. I'm sure you have thousands of questions to ask me. Don't worry, I'll just be killing a few more smashers and you'll probably be killing me for not answering you. Yes, yes, I understand.

Yes –wait- NO! Shut up man! Damn it, SHUT UP!

Ugh, don't make me go Zelda on you! Oh whatever, just get on with the story, damn it!

* * *

The brunette stared at the sky. She was on the roof of the currently empty mansion. (Or so she thinks!) She breathed in the foul air and sighed. Whatever happened to the others was a total mystery to her. Bothered by the silence, the girl took out a harp. She played it slowly and made a lullaby. It was sweet and innocent. It was her lullaby.

"Beautiful." A voice behind her said. The girl was startled and stopped playing immediately. She turned around to see a blonde. Her eyes widened. It was one of the first smashers! Link, was it? She smiled innocently.

"Thank you."

_Hey, Miss Murder can I,_

_Hey, Miss Murder can I,_

_Make beauty stay if I…_

"So what's your name?" The blonde asked, sitting down beside the girl. He was wearing green clothes that had decorative stitches. "I'm Link." He grinned.

_Take my life._

The girl stayed quiet. She didn't want to tell anyone her name.

"You're the silent type, huh?" Link chuckled, teasing her. "Come on, I just want to know your name." He smiled.

"I… don't want to tell you." She said quietly, averting her eyes away from the attractive man.

"How come?"

_With just a look they shook,_

_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look can break your heart._

"I don't want to." She closed her eyes and snarled silently. "Especially to you." This hurt the older smasher. His smile fell and he looked forward.

"Tell me, why do you hate me?" The swordsman asked, breathing in the air.

The girl looked down and sighed. She started to sing, "_The stars that pierce the sky,_

_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why,_

_He left us all behind."_ Link looked at the girl curiously.

"Pardon?"

"Two years ago today, a hero left my country for fame. He… wanted to get away from the troubles of Hyrule." The girl said, darting her eyes to Link.

He frowned. "You know don't you?"

The girl chuckled and looked at the swordsman. She stood up as she turned into Sheik. In her deep voice she said, "How could you, Link?" Tears started to drop from her eyes. "How could you leave me? We spent all our time together and you just throw me away!" She took a curved dagger from its sheath as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pinned the blonde down. "But do this for me," her voice softened. "Sing me the chorus of the song. Remember you promised to before you died?" She tried to smile.

Link smiled. "As you wish." He took in a deep breath and with a great voice he sang. "_Hey, Miss Murder can I,_

_Hey, Miss Murder can I,_

_Make beauty stay if I,_

_Take my life_." He closed his eyes. The end would come anyway.

The girl smiled. She was content. The brunette pressed the knife on his neck and kissed him on the lips. "If you're still wondering, my name is Zelda, not Malon, Zerudo, Ruto or any of those names you called me."

_TAKE MY LIFE!_

"Guess we're even." She said before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, that was beautiful. It was a bit Zelink, which was good for me. I just love it so.

But anyway, these songs [ so far ] are from AFI ( A Fire Inside ) Great band, really great band. Kind of old, but they have great Halloween/Gothic themed songs.


End file.
